1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a compact anchor assembly for securing an umbrella to a surface area and, more particularly, to novel apparatus and methods having compact handle means and digging means conveniently built into an umbrella shaft.
2. Description of the Background
One significant problem encountered in water sport activities and other sun-related activities is the problem of providing a place where participants may have temporary respite from the sun. For health and comfort reasons, it is often desirable to provide a shady retreat from the sun, wind screening, and the like, especially for all day activities that may be recreational or otherwise.
Installing a temporary sun screen, such as an umbrella, requires a support for the umbrella pole other shading device. Many people have discovered that the ground is seldom suitable to easily drive an umbrella pole into it to the depth required for supporting the umbrella during even light breezes. The difficulties encountered in supporting umbrella poles are quite significant as attested to by the fact that many patents are directed to solving this problem. In fact, persons who have gone to the beach, pool, or park with an umbrella are typically well aware of the problems involved in securely mounting an umbrella. Firmly affixing the umbrella pole in the ground, within a reasonable time, typically requires equipment designed for this purpose. Ground conditions may include dried dirt, grassy areas, sand, clay, gravel, moisture, and many other variations.
Therefore, various corkscrew devices, heavy metallic poles, hammers, and the like have been used to anchor the umbrella. Such devices, while for the most part effective, have significant drawbacks. For instance, carrying to the beach a twenty-pound metallic pole to make a hole in the sand is undesirable, especially since this will typically be carried along with many other items such as chairs, coolers, and the like. Hammers may be used to drive in umbrella poles, but eventually ruin the umbrella poles by creating unplanned stresses on components, such as connectors, not designed to be impacted.
Logistical problems arise. Regardless of the device selected, extra planning and care is needed to insure that the device actually reaches the destination where it can be used. If forgotten, of course, such devices are useless. Normally, many other items are also desirably carted to the destination so that logistics works strongly against reliable arrival of special anchors, digging tools and the like. Furthermore, even if one manages to remember to bring the special, and usually costly, device to the desired location, there remains the problem of remembering to take it back. Such devices are especially susceptible to being lost after use by neighbors who inevitably encounter the same problem. As well, due to the need to remove items in the dusk, after the eyes have become accustomed to bright light, the device may be left at the location due to oversight.
Attempts to solve the problems associated with anchoring an umbrella include disclosures in the following issued patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,435, issued Oct. 3, 1995, to L. Reinhardt, discloses a digging tool in the shape of a helk having a fixed handle thereon. The tool is inserted into the sand, rotated, and then removed to form a hole to support an umbrella pole. Other types of digging devices may also be used to form a hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,014, issued Jun. 16, 1992, to G. S. Genfan, discloses a beach anchoring tubular pole with having twisted propeller-like blades and a removable handle that inserts through a hole in the pole for rotating the pole. After digging into the ground, the handle is then removed and the beach pole is inserted into the tubular pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,246, issued Jan. 9, 1996, discloses a shaft with a longitudinal end and being adapted to accommodate a beach umbrella post, a spiral-shaped member extending beyond the longitudinal end, an augur disposed around the shaft at another location, and at least one handle coupled with the first longitudinal end of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,369, issued Oct. 20, 1992, to S.Tozzoni, discloses a ground anchoring arrangement for attachment to the pole of a beach umbrella. The device consists of a hollow member having a rod rotatably supported therein. A spiral screw is attached to the rod, and the other end of the rod is attached to a handle rotator. The screw is rotated to fix the cylinder in the earth whereupon the handle is removed for insertion of the umbrella pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,122, issued Dec. 27, 1978, to C. R. Brooks, discloses an umbrella with a handle having a pin therein. The pin has a stake-like point at one end and a threaded shank at the other end, and a cap that can be threadably connected with the shank. In the storage position, the pin is threaded into the umbrella's handle. In the stake position, the pin is exposed, and the cap is inserted in the user's pocket.
Consequently, there remains a need for an anchor assembly that operates to provide a firm anchor in various types of ground, that is lightweight, and that is so compact that it comprises part of the umbrella itself and requires no additional heavy, bulky parts to be carried with or lost at the location of desired use. Those skilled in the art have long sought and will appreciate the present invention that addresses these and other problems.